


His Father's Son

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, Dark, Drabble, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. His Father's Son

The enchanted dildo slid in and out of Draco's arse as he desperately pumped his cock. Feeling himself near the edge of orgasm he pushed his hips up off the bed, clenched his arse tight around the thick toy, and came in thick ropes onto his stomach. 

Draco performed a quick cleansing spell and sneaked down the corridor to his parents bedroom to replace the dildo before—

Narcissa eyed Draco coolly from the doorway. "What is it about Malfoys that a _cock_ in your arse is the only way to get you to realize you have one of your own?"


	2. Secret Admirer

Snape. 

He was the reason Draco found himself standing in the Potions cupboard, nude under his robes. After their flight from Hogwarts and Snape's triumphant return to the Dark Lord's side, Draco couldn't get the man out of his head. Now headmaster, Snape was power personified. 

Draco shivered. 

_Severus_ , he thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, inhaling the deep earthy scent of the Potions ingredients. Draco thought back on moments with his Professor. 

Hitting a frantic rhythm, Draco came hard to a remembered flash of green light, a rich voice calling out _Avada Kedavra_.


	3. A Man With a Plan

Draco knew he was taking a chance as he slipped into the Headmaster's office as Snape and the Carrows exited. At worst, he would likely be humiliated privately but not brought before the Dark Lord and tortured. Draco had sensed a certain _hesitance_ on Snape's part to inflict the maximum punishment; the Weasley girl's recent so-called detention with that oaf Hagrid a perfect example. 

At best ... Draco's cock stirred at the thought. 

Approaching the desk, Draco swallowed his nerves and undressed completely, except for his tie—a small fantasy he allowed himself. 

He climbed up onto the desk and began.

~*~

Feet on the chair behind the desk and resting on one elbow, Draco moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft. He imagined Severus sitting in the chair, Draco's body completely open for his perusal. A warm mouth on his cock, a finger in his arse before Severus pushed into him. Draco's ran his thumb through the precome at the head of his cock, twisted his hand just so as he increased the tempo. 

Draco threw his head back, seconds from release—suddenly the tie tightened around his neck.

Draco's wide eyes met hungry black ones and he came.


	4. Mutually Satisfied

Draco came to with a gasp and realized where he was—on the couch in front of a roaring fire in the Headmaster's office. 

Completely naked.

Looking around he saw Snape sipping a drink as he watched Draco closely. Draco swallowed and sat up, preparing to explain himself but Snape held up a hand to stop him. Instead he approached Draco, pulled him up so as to be face to face.

"Do not Occlude or you will regret it." Draco nodded mutely. "Did someone send you here?"

"No, sir," Draco replied quickly. Snape's black eyes searched Draco's for several minutes. 

~*~

Draco willed the truth to the forefront, how much he wanted the man, how he lusted after his power and presence, his desire to please him.

"Very well." He opened his robes and pulled out his cock. Draco stared for a moment too long for he felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. "Get to it."

Draco knelt and leaned forward, wrapped one hand around the base and then took the head into his mouth. For all his bravado, he had more experience with girls than boys and tried to do what he had always enjoyed.

Snape, however, had other ideas. 

~*~

Snape pushed into Draco's mouth, nearly gagging him. One hand gripped Draco's hair roughly; the other wrapped around Draco's hand, setting the pace and pressure on his prick. Draco felt himself getting hard and reached down with his free hand to stroke himself. Snape fucked his face as Draco fucked his own hand mindlessly following Snape's lead. 

Snape's thrusts became erratic, a low moan emanating from his chest. Just before he came, he pulled out of Draco's mouth and came over Draco's face. Crying out as he came, Draco felt Snape's come dripping down his cheeks onto his bare chest. 

~*~

Staring down at the floor, Draco watched as Snape banished the come from the stone. Warm hands slipped under his arms, pulling him up. When Snape bent forward and licked the cooling come from his cheek Draco was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. 

Snape pulled him into a rough kiss, the taste of come on his lips. 

"You will return every evening at nine or I will not hesitate to Obliviate you. Do I make myself clear?" Snape said, closing his robes.

"Yes, sir." 

As he dressed Draco couldn't help but grin. He had Severus all to himself.


End file.
